Mastering Magic
by Karen Hardy
Summary: A one-shot on Emily mastering her magic. Please review kindly. I'm an amateur. P.S. - To the guest who reviewed on Hyde's Happy Ending about how I only wrote Henry and Emily, I'm working on something right now. It'll have more adult interactions. OUAT fics take longer for me to write, so I publish them when I finish them.
1. Chapter 1

"How did we end up like this again?!" Emily shouted.

"No idea!" Henry called back.

They were currently alone, facing down a horde of monsters. Emily was humming, trying to stay calm. It was strange; every time the monsters got close to her, they recoiled, as if she was painful. They didn't have this problem with Henry. They had already grabbed him. That's when Henry got the idea…

"Emily! Sing!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"They can't stand music! Why else would they have not grabbed you?! You've been humming this whole time! Sing! You need to-"

He was cut off by the creature holding him clamping a warty hand over his mouth. Emily was terrified.

" _It's worth a shot…"_ She thought.

The monsters were getting closer. Emily's mind went temporarily blank. Henry looked at her with pleading eyes. He seemed to be egging her on. Though rendered speechless, he seemed to scream ' _Do it_ '. She opened her mouth. The first song she could think of came pouring out.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun

Get out your guns, battles begun  
Are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die  
With my heart on a trigger

They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be

I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin  
Don't mean I'm not a believer  
And major Tom, will sing along  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer

They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be

I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight

I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe

Don't you know you're everything I have?

I'm an angel with a shotgun  
And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight  
And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight

They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."

When Emily started to sing she lit up in her teal light. She was shining brightly and started to lift off of the ground. Henry grinned, and all of the monsters were fleeing. The one holding Henry had tried to take him and run, but Emily froze him. She was finally in control. She would never lose control of her magic if she could help it as long as she lived. Once Henry was free, he ran to her as she landed and stopped glowing.

Hugging her he nearly shouted, "You did it! Who knew all it took was for you to sing 'Angel with a Shotgun'. If we'd have known we'd have made you do it weeks ago."

Emily shoved him gently.

"Hey," she said, "There's a time and place for everything. Come on. I want to go home."

"How did we end up like this again?"

"No idea."

They smiled.


	2. Author's Note

This was just a little thing I whipped up while I was working on a longer fic. I hope you like it. I'm working on a longer fic that will involve more adults and some violence. It'll probably be rated T for that. Thanks!


End file.
